


Jar Of Hearts

by MagicHappenx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alec loves Magnus, And Much More - Freeform, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Caring boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus loves Alec, Memories, New Year's Eve, Nothing sad, One Shot, Presents, Protective Alec, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Surprises, They are so in love, Warlock Magnus Bane, We are going to die, chairman meow - Freeform, happiness, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/pseuds/MagicHappenx
Summary: Magnus has a present for Alec, what he didn't know was Alec has planned something for Magnus as well.Aka,Magnus and Alec being too in love





	Jar Of Hearts

365 days, 365 memories, all different yet equally beautiful with his loved one, each memory printing a beautiful image in his mind and holding a special place in his heart. With such adoration in his eyes he hummed decorating the perfect present he has for someone who has broken every single wall of his heart, who came into his life like a beautiful storm crumbling his walls and filling his heart with utter love.

Outside, the falling snow was blanketing the world white, engulfing every last pebble into the depth of its arms, blocking roads yet creating a pleasurable atmosphere for young kids to play and live for a little, his eyes scanned the rush of people, the hush they created, his ear caught the laughter and the cheers of excited kids and yells of their moms and he chuckled to himself. He has lived through centuries but he had never felt the peace and calm he felt now, the cold of December air and the warmth of July was somehow soothing for him now especially when he knew every day of each month was in its own way memorable with his beautiful shadowhunter who was currently sleeping in their cozy bed concealed from the cold outside.

He sipped his morning coffee and hummed in pleasure as the hot liquid made its way down his throat soothing his muscles. His present was almost done and he hoped his Alexander would like it, he didn't know why or how but the idea came flying to him as he was dealing with one of his client whose lover was suffering from Amnesia, somehow it terrified him and he wanted to preserve every single of his and Alec's memory in case they started to forget pieces of their beautiful journey.

He immediately glamoured his present and with a snap of his finger and hid it when he heard footsteps approaching him, smile creep on his face as he sank back on his chair in front of fire place knowing his Alexander was awake. In a heartbeat Alec came towards Magnus rubbing his eyes, his hair were messed up and he was wearing a lose sweater, he yawned and smiled at Magnus before pecking his lips.

"Morning angel" Magnus greeted and Alec sat on his lap snuggling closer to him seeking his warmth as his body shivered a little. Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Morning" Alec yawned resting his head on Magnus's neck. Magnus ran his hand up and down his arms creating friction and warming him up. Alec smiled and snuggled closer to his neck tickling him like a cat to its owner. Magnus chuckled kissing his forehead.

"Someone's cuddly today" he smiled and Alec shivered in his arms.

"I don't know who you are talking about" he mumbled in his neck making him chuckle as he rub his back. Alec breathed on Magnus neck his hair rising on his arms and Magnus frowned.

"Are you cold Alexander?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded a little. Magnus smiled and snapped his finger conjuring up a jacket for Alec who groaned but pulled apart a little for Magnus to place it over his shoulders. Alec hugged the jacket tight and again snuggled closer to his lover seeking his warmth. Magnus used his Magic to warm him up a little.

"I am too tired to go to institute today" Alec complained.

"Then don't go" Magnus said and Alec huffed.

"You know I have to" Alec pulled back and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay mister, but you can go a little late right?" Magnus suggested and Alec sighed resting his head back. "I like your idea" he said after a while. They sat together in front of a fire place for a while listening to each other breaths and talking randomly until Alec shivered again and Magnus's brows frowned.

"Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus placed his palm against his forehead checking for fever and frowned when he found it was normal.

"Yeah why.?" Alec asked back.

"You are shivering way too much" Magnus pointed, concerned for his lover.

"Ohh in case you didn't notice it's so cold and I am so tired" Alec mumbled yawning a little and Magnus sat straight.

"You go lie back on bed, I'll make you coffee" Magnus directed and Alec groaned.

"But I'll be bored to death" He pouted and Magnus kissed his lips.

"Chairman meow will give you company until I make coffee, now go and lie down" Magnus ordered, Alec glared at him before standing up and dragging himself towards their bedroom with chairman meow on his back. He exhaled deeply and snuggled in their cozy bedroom hugging the duvet closer to his chest and curling inside. As if he knew Chairman meow jumped on bed and curled up against Alec looking at him curiously and Alec chuckled.

"come on chairman entertain me" Alec talked to him and he meow in response.

"You are cuddly but Magnus is much more" Alec complained and the cat meow again. Alec sighed and talked to the cat a little more until Magnus came back inside with a tray in his hand smiling. Alec's face brightened and he sat up on bed as Magnus placed the tray on bedside and sat on the corner. Alec's stomach growled as the aroma of pancakes and coffee made its way down his nose. He kissed Magnus softly before Magnus extended the fork towards his mouth and Alec immediately took a bite and hummed.

"Honestly Magnus, what in the earth you are not good at?" Alec munched dreamily and Magnus swipe the hairs out of his face.

"I've lived for centuries Alexander" Magnus chuckled and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I got the best boyfriend ever" Alec said happily and Magnus laughed, Magnus feed Alec his breakfast and then snuggled closer to him as they both lay down on their bed, their legs tangled underneath the blanket.

"I am not getting up ever again" Alec mumbled, his voice muffled by Magnus's chest who ran his hand through his hairs.

"I wish the same" he spoke gently warming Alec up through his magic, Alec was fascinated by the blue Magic surrounding him and he looked at Magnus awe-struck.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered and Magnus kissed him softly yet passionately.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
New years eve came faster than he thought and he was glad his present was completed and well decorated for his Alexander. Magnus held a small party over his house just for family and friends and was glad when everyone greeted him warmly, especially his boyfriends parents.

He and Alec dressed up in a nice suits both nervous and excited for the day not aware of the fact that each of them has planned something for each other, they both walked together hand in hand and smiled when they all cheered and howled.

"You guys look so adorable" Clary cooed and Alec shook his head while Magnus smirked.

"We always look adorable biscuit, especially Alexander here" Magnus commented and Alec blushed.

"Thanks to you Magnus Alec's dressing sense is improving" Izzy winked and Magnus laughed while Alec glared and rolled his eyes smiling a little.

"Well ofcouse, how was it fair that high warlock of Brooklyn look amazing and his boyfriend so simple" Magnus chuckled and Alec mocked offence.

"Hey my dressing isn't that bad" Alec protested and Izzy and Magnus looked at each other.

"You are right, it's not bad" Magnus said.

"Its terrible" both Izzy and Magnus laughed and Alec glared at them chuckling a little.

"You both stop making fun of my parabatai" Jace defended Alec who high five him and both Magnus and Izzy rolled eyes in sync. Max joined them shortly after and then all of Magnus's friends and close downworlders rocked the party, both Magnus and Alec greeted each and every single guest and Magnus summoned up dishes from all around the world that increased the glamour of the party.

Catarina, Tessa, Raphael was the closest to Magnus, sure Ragnor's presence was missed by him everyday but he was glad he still had his other friends. Alec and his friends has gone closer over the year, especially Catarina and Alec and for the first time in centuries she appreciated Magnus's choice.

"Honestly Magnus he is the best lover you had so far" Catarina had said the day Magnus went to visit her and Madzie, they were seated on his favorite couch of her.

"I know, Alexander isn't like anyone of them" Magnus smiled. "He's too different and sincere".

"I'm glad you finally found someone worth" Catarina patted his back and that day he was sure once again Alec was the miracle he waited for so long.,

When it was late and most of the guests left except the closest to them, Magnus hesitantly went back to their room and took out the present he had made for Alec. His hands were shaking and he was nervous but he didn't know what for. He looked at it once before moving outside and found him sitting with Jace. Alec smiled seeing Magnus and pecked his lips.

"Alexander" Magnus said as he looked at him and Alec smiled. "This is for you" Magnus foolishly said giving Alec who's present who was looking at it adoringly. It was a jar containing 365 hearts in it, the jar was decorated with glitter but was as elegant as Alec , on its side was a small button and Alec frowned. Magnus smiled seeing him frowning.

"Inside, each heart holds a memory of each and every day of our previous year" Magnus said and Alec's eyes widened. "You push this button and the hearts will come out one by one" Magnus said and Alec nodded. He gently pushed the button and a heart flew from it towards Alec. He held it gently and unfold it to reveal the memory. Inside was written.

_"1st January"_   
_We cooked together and then watched movies all day._

_Alec smiled as he remember the day, it was cold and the snow was falling outside. Just like this time Magnus and Alec had a party the day before and when they woke up they both were tired as hell. Alec pulled Magnus closer to himself as he snuggled and hid his face on his neck._

_"Is it already morning?" Magnus yawned and Alec chuckled._

_"I'm afraid so yes" Alec answered and Magnus groaned._

_"In your arms, I get the best sleep ever" Magnus smiled._

_"I am glad, but Magnus we have to get up" Alec said seriously and Magnus frowned at him._

_"And why is that my love?" he asked._

_"Because I think, chairman meow is ruining your clothes again" Alec chuckled and Magnus's eyes widened as he jumped from the bed and ran outside yelling "Chairman". Alec laughed loudly dragging himself out of the bed and behind Magnus who was picking all of his clothes from the floor and couch._

_"Seriously Alexander that wasn't funny" Magnus complained seeing Alec who smiled innocently._

_"That was the only way to wake you up" he grinned and Magnus chuckled before attacking Alec with a desperate kiss, Alec moaned and pulled him closer as their lips fought for dominance. They pulled apart hearing a "meow" from chairman and Magnus groaned loudly._

_"Chairman you are making me hate you now" Magnus said to the cat who glared at him, Alec chuckled and pulled Magnus closer resting his forehead over him and gaining his attention._

_"Nothing beats your morning kisses" Alec smiled and Magnus grinned proudly._

_"You can get as many as you want" he winked and Alec laughed, just as they were about to kiss Magnus's stomach growled and he bit his lip while Alec rolled his eyes smiling._

_"How about we eat first?" Alec suggested and Magnus nodded enthusiastically. Both Alec and Magnus got fresh and made their way towards Magnus gigantic kitchen wondering what to make and what not to. Fortunately, many of their last nights eatables were still fresh and Alec made coffee, Magnus went to make cupcakes and salad. Alec took out the machine and Magnus coated the layers on his cupcakes._

_"Alexander your coffee is making me hungry even more" Magnus said and Alec smiled, he moved towards Magnus and opened the counter bring out two mugs before he turned to move but Magnus stopped him._

_"Give me a kiss" Magnus pouted and Alec chuckled._

_"Seriously?" he asked but nevertheless pecked his boyfriends lips. They ate breakfast together and then lazily cuddled on the bed, until Magnus decided to watch some movies and that's how they spend the day_.

It was almost a year and still the day Was fresh on Alec's mind as if it happened just yesterday. He smiled and pushed the button unfolding another heart that came out of it, it read.

_14 February._   
_"Valentine's day, also the day I took you ice skating for the first time"._

_That day was one of Alec's favorite day he remembered how Magnus told Alec that he was taking him out for ice skating and for a second Alec was bewildered until Magnus explained what it meant. They dressed up in a warm clothes and Magnus portaled them towards his secret place. Alec immediately gulped seeing how it was done and looked at Magnus._

_"This is insane we are not doing this" Alec said and Magnus smirked._

_"Are you scared Alexander?" he raised his eyebrows and Alec glared at him._

_"I mean what if we fall?" Alec asked and Magnus chuckled._

_"You are a shadowhunter Alexander" Magnus reminded him. "Beside I won't let you fall"._

_"You better not" Alec ordered and Magnus smiled handing him his skates shoes. They both walked together inside the skating rim and opened their skates Alec immediately stumbling and Magnus balancing him placing his arms around him, he carefully did a small magic on Alec to balance him._

_"See I got you" Magnus said and Alec nodded. He held Magnus's hand tightly as they skate further stumbling and laughing._

_"This is crazy" Alec laughed as Magnus pulled him back in his arms and they circled together. Alec placed his hands around Magnus neck tightly securing himself and Magnus pulled him closer by his waist. He magic Alec's shoes and when Alec was stable a little again he they moved further laughing. They skate together giggling and stealing kisses until they were tired. They went outside and took off their shoes laughing._

_"That was so much fun" Alec exclaimed._

_"Mundane's know how to have fun" Magnus winked. They then grabbed coffees and roamed around the city. Magnus gave Alec ommamari charm that day and Alec looked at him surprised._

_"I'm not the only one who needs protection" Magnus had said and Alec sealed his words with a kiss._   
.  
.  
.  
The next heart held one of the most terrifying memory for Alec, it was something he wouldn't want to remember ever again but it was also something that made me realize how he actually couldn't love without Magnus.

_"10th April"_   
_"The day we went out for hunt and we almost lost each other"_

_Alec closed his eyes as the flashes of that day came to him, he remember how the city was under attack and how some of the rogue demons started killing mundanes, immediately the shadowhunters went for a mission and that day Magnus joined them too saying he was bored to hell._

_When they went their they saw how destructive the scene was and how there were countless demons, immediately they took action Alec perfectly shooting his arrows while Magnus's Magic dance from his fingers killing the demons. Jace with his expert training killed them along with Clary, Izzy's whip took as much as they could. When first bundle of the demos were killed they sighed in relief and looked at each other only to be stopped when more of them joined them._

_"what the hell?" Izzy yelled._

_"They are so many" Alec yelled back and Magnus frowned concern, nevertheless they fought valiantly until Magnus summoned up all his Magic blasting it until none left or he thought of. He stumbled slightly from a major magic deprivation but his eyes caught the demon coming behind Alec ready to strike, he didn't know how he got the strength but next moment he know he pushed Alec aside as his claws teared Magnus's chest apart. Jace immediately killed the demon as Magnus screamed and fell down on the floor, immediately Alec was by his side holding him closer to his chest as his tears fell._

_"Magnus" he let out a muffled sob his hands shaking badly. He pulled Magnus closer whose eyes were fluttering as he coughed up blood._

_"Alexan---" he gasped for air and Alec immediately shushed him._

_"Hey don't speak okay, its going to be okay" Alec frantically said and Magnus smiled sadly. "You're going to be okay" his eyes glistened with tears as he looked at his lover bloody body. Magnus simply smiled at Alec through his tears as he rose his hand a little to touch Alec's face who seemed far apart although he was centimeters apart._

_"I'm sorry Alexander" Magnus whispered his eyes closing and Alec immediately shook his head._

_"No no don't apologize, its going to be okay. We are going to be okay, I'm gonna help you" Alec said. "Hey look at me" Alec patted Magnus's cheek who opened his eyes. "You remember how we fought everything together that came our way, you remember you said we will live together happily for so long, don't leave me now Magnus I can't live without you" Alec sobbed and Magnus wiped his tears though his own was falling._

_"I'm so sorry Alexander" he mumbled. "I love you so much" he barely let out the word as his eyes closed and he fell limp on his lovers chest who sat their frozen._

_"Magnus?" Alec whispered terrified. "Magnus" he shook his body who didn't reply. "MAGNUS" Alec screamed loudly hugging him closer._

_"come back please, please don't leave me" Alec begged sobbing. "I love you I love you I love you" he said again and again holding him closer. That day he thought he lost his lover forever until Catarina showed and did her Magic, Magnus was in coma for a week before finally waking up._

Alec wiped his tears as he exhaled deeply and Magnus intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go for another memory yeah?" he said and Alec nodded pushing button again until another heart popped outside.

" _21 august"_  
 _"The day you took me out on a mundane date and I find out about your new possessive side"_

_Alec laughed loudly remembering the day, it was after Magnus had one of his breakdown, they both were stressed for a week and so Alec decided to cheer his boyfriend up, he planned a mundane date for Magnus consulting Izzy who told him about different restaurants._

_They arrived their and Magnus immediately smiled seeing it was mundane date, he looked at Alec who was grinning proudly until they were lead to their table. There they ordered stake with pasta and pizza._

_"Where did you find this place?" Magnus asked amused as he took another bite of his pizza._

_"I have my ways" Alec shrugged and Magnus eyed him who sighed._

_"Izzy" he finally said and Magnus smiled._

_"Aww thank you Alexander for all of this" Magnus muttered and Alec intertwined his fingers with him._

_"Don't thank me" he said. "I love you"_

_"I love you too" Magnus smiled as they both dived back in their dinner, they ate and talked until certain someone came to Magnus eyeing him up and down making both Alec and Magnus frown._

_"Hello Handsome" the man spoke and Magnus frowned while Alec glared._

_"Umm hello?" Magnus asked not knowing who he was._

_"I am Rick and what's your name pretty?" Rick winked and Magnus's eyes widened, he was flirting with him._

_"Magnus" he introduced playing along while Alec glared to both of them._

_"Well Magnus, why don't you join me?" Rick asked and Magnus coughed while Alec glared intensely._

_"Excuse me" Alec gritted and the man looked at him. "In case you didn't notice he is with me"_

_"So I am sure you won't mind if I steal your friend for a while" He said eyeing Magnus up and down biting his lips ands Alec fisted his hand._

_"Of course I'll mind if you steal my boyfriend away" Alec emphasized the word "Boyfriend"._

_"Right babe?" he smirked intertwining his fingers with Magnus who grinned nodding. Rick glared at Alec before moving away but Alec called him._

_"Hey Rick" Alec yelled and he turned to face him, just as he did Alec cupped Magnus's face and kissed him hard, Magnus's eyes widened and he kissed back before Alec smirked at glaring Rick and Magnus shook his head._

_"He's mine" Alec said possessively, Rick only glared before moving away and Alec smirked seeing Magnus who was grinning at him._

_"What?" he asked and Magnus laughed._

_"Nothing, you just never cease to amaze me" Magnus smiled._

_"He was flirting with someone who Is mine and only mine" Alec shrugged and Magnus kissed him._   
.  
.  
.  
"You remember how possessive you were and omg how jealous you were" Magnus chuckled and Alec glared at him.

"Shut up" Alec pouted and Magnus kissed his pout making him blush as they all cooed at them. Alec placed the jar gently on the table anxious to go through rest of 361 memories inside but he knew he had a lot of time for that. He pulled Magnus down until he sat on his lap and cupped his face.

"This is such a beautiful present" Alec caressed his cheekbone. "Thank you" Magnus's heart melt at his voice and he brushed his hairs.

"I just wanted to preserve our memories forever in case we forgot" Magnus whispered and Alec brought his forehead against him.

"I will never forget our moments but this gift is the best thing ever" Alec said.

"I love you Alexander" Magnus confessed.

"I love you too" Alec said back before pecking his lips.

"I have something for you too" Alec said nervously and Magnus's eyes widened.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief and Alec's heart ache again.

"Of course I do, now come on" Alec extended his hand and Magnus took it as he walked towards Magnus's balcony.

"What is going on?" Magnus asked and Alec shushed him placing a finger on his lips. Magnus frowned but didn't say anything. Alec nodded to Catarina who smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately the fireworks sounded startling Magnus and he jumped a little before chuckling. The fireworks weren't simple rather they were forming words.

"Will" the first word read and Magnus's heart raced as he looked at Alec for confirmation, is it what he thought it was.

"You?" the next firework molded

"Marry me?" the last one read and Magnus gasped reading the words Again.

"Will you marry me?" he looked at Alec with a hand over his mouth as his eyes glisten. Alec was on his knee with a simple diamond ring on his hand and Magnus almost stopped breathing.

"Magnus bane, will you marry me?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded muffling his sobs. Alec slipped the ring on his finger as everyone cheered. Immediately Magnus kissed him hard and passionate with his tears mixing, he pulled apart breathless.

"Happy new year Magnus" Alec smiled and Magnus chuckled through his tears.

"Happy new year Alexander" he said sealing it with a kiss, off all the 365 memories he knew this was his most favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID I WON'T LET YOU LIVE AND I MEAN IT!   
> I have no idea how the idea Came but it jut did and I thought why not write it? 
> 
> Also. Its not edited so I'm sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> I MISS MALEC SO MUCH. I NEED SEASON 3  
> ANYWAY ENJOY READING, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I MISS YOU GUYS TOO 
> 
> Much love!


End file.
